Full Moon
by for-all-eternity
Summary: Everything is going great for Bella and Edward. But what happens after the wedding and Bella finds out Jacob is missing? this is my version of what will happen in Breaking Dawn


Chapter 1

Announcements

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Edward sighed from beside me, "I can hear your heart racing." I assumed then that he could also smell me sweating profusely. Edward was referring to the fact that at this very moment, we where speeding at 100mph back to Charlie's house to tell him about our engagement. I felt it was time, I was finally ready. Ready to tell Charlie, to get married- although the thought still sends shivers through my body- and to become a vampire.

I glanced at Edward, who was gripping the steering wheel with such force I thought he might crumble it, and looked down at the ring sitting neatly on my third finger. It was a beautiful ring. I stared at it until I heard the quiet purr of Edward's Volvo turn off. Glancing up again, I realized we had arrived at Charlie's house. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to do one of the toughest things I had ever had to do regarding Charlie.

Before I could blink, Edward had swung my door open, pulled me out and was embracing me tightly. "Bella, honey, we really don't have to do this. We can wait as long as you need to" he was too kind too me.

"No. August 13. That's the date and Charlie has to know. It's time Edward." Burying my head roughly in Edward's chest, I sighed, knowing this may be the last peace I get in the next few hours.

"All right then, let's go inside." He was walking me too the front door before I could plan what I was going to say to Charlie and had me inside in half the time. Stepping through the threshold scared me, sending me into hyperventilation.

"Bella. Calm down. Breath. Everything will be all right." Edward was holding me tight now, pressing his lips to my hair softly. When I didn't calm down, he put his face right in front of mine, his lips millimeters away. He exhaled deeply, right in front of my face. His scent brought on a new wave of breathing issues. I smiled sweetly; wrapping my arms around his neck still not calm enough to find Charlie. Edward's sweet sent swirled around my face as he continued breathing within close proximity of my lips, until I collapsed. I was gripping onto Edwards's neck when he sweeps me up in his arms.

"Edward." I sighed warily, trying to sound reluctant but failing miserably. I could feel him chuckling under me. "Fine. Thank you. I just need a human minute to breath like a normal person, than we can go find Charlie."

Edward, still chuckling, sat on the couch, placing me in his lap. I had no objections and just wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. Edward smiled down at me with amusement in his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me, apparently." I responded, grimacing at the idea.

"What a lucky man I am. A beautiful bride and an eternity with a goddess. What more could I ask for?" I smiled up at him and closed the small distance between our lips. I turned sharply, intending to straddle Edward making it easier to kiss him. He was having none of that. He held me firmly in place with one hand while entangling the other in my hair, continuing too kiss me.

"Ahem." A cough came from behind us. It didn't register that someone was standing behind me, due to the fact that I was too busy kissing Edward, until the second cough. When I heard it though, my head whipped up. My gesture would have left any normal human disheveled and confused, but not Edward.

"Hi Dad." I could think of nothing to say. What else dose one say when their dad catches her and her vampire boyfriend kissing on the couch? I could feel a blush taking over my face. My dad looked pointedly at Edward, by which time he had already swung me around to a more suitable position but still on his lap.

"Hello Chief Swan. How are you?" Edwards perfect, velvet voice rang out from behind me. I suppressed a shiver as Edward's hand ran up my back. I turned my head a bit to the side and shot daggers at him. I could feel his chest rumbling with contained laughter. I was teasing me. Of course. I stood swiftly up and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, do you want anything to eat? I'm making tea."

"No thanks Bella." Charlie answered stiffly. Apparently he wasn't pleased with the state he found Edward and me in today. If he didn't like that then our news would kill him.

"How about you Edward? Would you like something to eat? I could make you a veggie burger?" I asked him and smiled sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at me and too Charlie's turned back, snapped his jaw in my direction. I giggled softly.

"Um, dad? Can we sit down? I want to talk too you?" I could feel my body temperature rising as nerves took over my body. I took as long as possible walking over too my dad, disregarding where I was walking. In my unfocused state, I managed to trip three times on my way to the couch, the last time landing my head and me on the coffee table. If Charlie noticed anything weird about me tripping all over the place, he didn't say anything. Again, I could hear Edward chuckling behind me. I knew it was not from me tripping, I would have to ask him about it later. Once I finally reached the couch, I sat down as slow as possible without drawing attention to myself.

Edward, of course, looked completely at ease sitting with my dad, much too my annoyance. How can he be so calm when I was almost in hysterics? Okay Bella, breath. It's now or never. I looked at Edward for reassurance and took a deep breath. Before I could start talking, Edward started.

"Chief Swan, Bella…"

"Dad, I have some news for you." I cut Edward off abruptly. I should be the one to do this, not Edward. "Um, you might not approve of this but hear me out and please don't be mad at me. Earlier this afternoon Edward proposed to me. Actually, today was the second time. But anyway, I accepted." I finished as fast as I could. I couldn't look directly at my dad but when I finally did, his lips where pulled into a tight line. That was not a good sign.

"Dad, I love Edward. You know that. I have thought this through and this is what I want." I tried to make my decision sound more appealing to him.

"No." that one word was all Charlie had to say. I understood how difficult this would be.

"Dad. Don't be unreasonable."

"Now see here Isabella Marie Swan, under no circumstances are you marrying that boy."

"That 'boy' has a name. Dad, you promised, no fuss. You have your advanced notice and you will get your chance to hug me goodbye. It might be hard for you to accept but I love Edward with all my heart. I am eighteen and therefore do not need your approval, although I would like it. Now please try to listen to what _is_ happening between Edward and me."

Charlie just sat there, a look of disbelief and shock laid out on his face.

"Bella. I… I…" Charlie was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe I would talk to him like that. I could see his mind struggling for ways to get me out of this. "I think you should rethink this. You're so young. You have so much too think about. College, finances. And what if he… you break up again. Or if you meet someone who might be better for you?" I knew he had changed his sentence mid way and glanced at Edward. He kept his face expression unchanging but I could see pain in his eyes. Charlie must be thinking about those horrific seven months when Edward wasn't here. I couldn't bear to think about that any more so I quickly focused my mind on the conversation again.

"Chief Swan, I know you don't trust me right now but I love Bella more than anything. I'm not going anywhere. If we split up, it will not be because of me." Pshh. As if there's any chance of that happening. "As for college, Bella has been accepted to Dartmouth. I'm pushing her to accept their offer, but she's set on Alaska. I also have a significant amount of money put away, enough too keep us on our feet for awhile. You don't need to worry about her with me" I just looked at Edward, smiling. Charlie was out of arguments. He just stared at me, disapproval engraved in his face. At least he was no longer saying no.

Charlie heaved a sigh. "If this is really what you want, than I guess I have no choice but to support your decision although I don't agree with it. But Bella, I want you to think long and hard about this." Charlie finished in defeat.

I smiled over at him gratefully and got up to hug him. There was no need to tell him the date quite yet; his heart wouldn't be able to handle it. That could wait for another day, preferably a couple years. I considered postponing the wedding for Charlie's sake, but I wanted this to be over with as fast as possible. Over Charlie's shoulder, I glanced at Edward, still sitting on the couch and mouthed 'I love you' at him.

"Thank you dad." That was all I needed to say. He would understand what I meant.

Edward moved over toward my dad after our embrace was over and shook his hand. Charlie's stance was stiff and his grasp firm, but at least he didn't glare.

"Am I allowed to see the ring or has Edward not bought it yet?" Charlie tried degrading Edward, but as always, he was one step ahead.

"Of course he bought it dad!" I scolded. "And yes, you may see it." I took the ring out of my pocket, where I had hidden it so Charlie's prying eyes wouldn't see it before I had a change to tell him my news. Edward moved swiftly toward me and took the ring out of my hand before I had a chance to place it on my finger. He delicately held my hand in his and slipped the ring where it belonged. I looked at it for a few seconds than looked up into Edwards's eyes, smiling when I saw the love in them. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and dropped it.

I strode over to where Charlie was standing, looking bitter at Edwards little display of affection over my ring. As I stuck my hand out in front of my face, Charlie's eyes budged slightly. He stared at my ring in awe, appearing unsure what to say.

"Well, that is a gorgeous ring Bella," was all he managed to choke out after staring absent-mindedly at it for a few seconds. From beside me, Edward smirked. As Charlie glanced at him, he quickly composed his features. I sent him a questioning look and continued my ring admiration.

Charlie cleared his throat and glanced nervously at me. "Um, Bella? Can I have a word with you? In private?" Aw crap. This couldn't be good.

"Sure dad. Hang on; let me grab the tea before the water boils over. Do you want to talk in the kitchen" As if that would stop Edward from hearing. I lead the way to the kitchen with Charlie shuffling his feet nervously behind me. After I added the tea bags to the water, I sat in the chair opposite of Charlie at the kitchen table.

"What do you want to talk about dad?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well, Bella. About this whole marriage thing,"

"Dad. We have had this talk already." I cut him off before he could begin. I didn't need this little talk again, once was plenty.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I have some concerns about your marriage."

"Fine Dad. Let me hear them." I sighed.

"Bella, your not pregnant are you?" his question was asked in a firm, dispatched voice, sounding as if he didn't care about the answer. I snorted my burning tea down the wrong pipe and started choking violently. What kind of question is that? My face burned red as I tried to regain my composure. Once my coughing has subsided and I could breathe again, I looked up at Charlie square in the eyes. I must have had a guilty look in them because what he said next sent me into another round of hysterias.

"Bella. I should yell at you about how stupid you have been. Pregnant? At eighteen? I could kill that Cullen kid. Bella Swan under no circumstance are you being forced into that marriage. I will help you raise the kid. Did we not recently have a conversation about sex?" Charlie's face gleamed red at the word. I couldn't let him continue any longer. This was so embarrassing. I could not believe I was having this talk _again_.

"Dad, Dad. Stop. I'm not pregnant. Why would you even ask that? Much less assume it? The sole reason I am marrying Edward is because I love him."

"But..." I could see Charlie's mind trying to deny the information he had convinced himself was true.

"Edward and I are not having sex. How many times will I have to tell you? I'm sorry for yelling but please accept we love each other, no strings attached." I finished, exasperated.

"All right, I believe you Bella. I'm sorry. I just can't imagine my little girl married. Can I throw you and Edward an engagement dinner, not anything big, just the three of us?" his eyes turned hopeful and because it was the last thing I might be able to give my father, I agreed.

"Thanks Dad. Now may I go spend some time with my fianc... Edward?" I changed mid sentence. The word didn't sound right, dirty somehow.

"Fine." Charlie grumbled. His liking towards Edward obviously hadn't improved in the last half hour. I smiled at him as he moved to sit on the couch, turning a baseball game on as he passed the television.

It took all the self-control I could muster not to go skipping towards Edward when I saw his godlike figure sitting still as stone on kitchen chair. I flashed him a smile as the distance between our bodies grew steadily smaller. I reached him quickly and threw my arms around his neck.

"Come on Bella, honey. We have to tell my family our news. They won't be nearly as difficult as Charlie, I promise." Edward's sweet voice whispered against my hair. I nodded against his chest, almost regretting my acceptance for all the trouble it was causing.

Ten minutes later, I was seated beside Edward in his silver Volvo. I could feel  
Edwards's steady breathing from beside me and smiled to myself, liking its comfort.

Edward's need for deceiving the speed limit by ridiculous amounts didn't bother me the way it once had. Soon I would be just the same, no longer gripping to my seat in fear. Edward had said the speeding thing was a necessity for vampires, I guess I would soon be finding out. His driving, as usual, had us in front of the Cullen's house faster than I would think possible.

I looked over at Edward in the driver's seat and smiled timidly, "Here we go again." I sighed warily.

Walking up the porch steps, I grasped Edward's hand, once again doing something I would prefer not to.

Three hours later, I was dragging myself up the steps towards Edwards's room. As Edward had predicted, breaking the news to the Cullen's had been easy. Alice and Esme as been beside themselves, flocking over every little detail. Although Alice already knew, she was still just as eager to hear the news again. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet had given us their congrats before quickly disappearing so their wives would not be able to drag them into the wedding plans. After all of today's events, I wished I could join them.

Rosalie had surprised me. I expected her to just smile and quickly escape, but, because she had not been around for the original sharing of the news, she congratulated me profusely. All too fast, she was wrapped up in the wedding planning as well. After two and a half hours of planning, Edward came to my rescue. He shooed the girls away, insisting I needed sleep. I couldn't argue with him on that one. Alice had called Charlie and I was spending the night.

Upon entering the room, I couldn't help but be relaxed. Edward would be joining me in a little bit; he had some things to talk to Charlie about. I changed slowly into my spare set of pajama, kept in Edward's bottom draw for nights such as these, and climbed between the extremely soft sheets. Lying in the darkened room with Edward gone, I felt a slow throb of pain begin.

Jacob.

I no longer had to hold myself together with my arms or take gasps of breath when his name was mentioned, but the throbbing was still there. There was no gaping hole, no ripped open heart, but there was a pain. Our separation had left me not a shell of a person, but a different person all together. Edward often saw my pain and pestered me about my decision. I promised myself he would see no more tears shed over Jacob Black. I began locking my pain away, and as the hours went on, the faking became real. Only when Edward was not in my presence did I stop and remember Jake. My Jacob.

A slight rustle of the blankets and added breathing woke me from my troubled slumber. Twisting around in the sheets I faced the new addition to the bed. Edward noticed I had awoken and smiled timidly at me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind. You can wake me up any time." I wormed my way in his direction and snuggled close to his chest. Once I was settled with the blankets securely around me, protecting me from the chill of Edward's skin, I sighed contently.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Edward's voice broke the silence. "Today went fairly well."

I glanced up at him in disbelief. "You call that going well?"

"It could have been a lot worse. Charlie handled it better than expected. Accept for that little bit about thinking you where pregnant. If only that was the worst of your problems."

Again, I just stared up at him, a confused look slowly creeping across my face. "I think that would be way worse than any of my problems."

"Nothing is worse than killing your soul, worse than death Bella." He sighed sadly.

"Of course there is." I snorted. "We've been over this before. You leaving, for one thing, would be far worse than death."

He just watched me, probably knowing how this monotonous conversation would end.

"Edward. I am so sick of this argument. In a little over a month I will be married to you and just like you. That's what today was about remember? Please Edward. Drop this conversation for good? This is what I want. What we both want." That phrase had become suddenly cliché.

"Whatever you want, love." He replied before bending over and kissing my hair gently. He gave in way to easily. Something was wrong. He never gives up like that, so calm and reasonability. Usually after this dissection, he was irritated and angry, although never at me directly. Sometimes it annoyed the ease at which Edward forgave me, on the rare occasions he was angry with me, even after I kissed Jacob behind his back. Nothing was ever my fault, but this was _too_ nice, even by Edward's standards. Was he hiding something from me?

a/n

it might take awhile to get the next chapter out because I don't have a computer at home at the moment so bare with me. Anyway, I'll take the time to thank Verushka. You have helped so much!!! Mucho thanks. Anyway again, r&r!! please


End file.
